Kiss me Princess II
by Rosetorn22
Summary: Grendia is still haunted by it's past. A past that was covered up is about to be revealed. Derek's son is now the crown prince with his love for Shahi. The traitors become the heros as their story resurrected. How will things turn out for Nicole and Jed this time, what has happen with their relationship over the years? Rating may go up depending on it all goes. (3
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me Princess:

Continuing from the side story of Shahi and Derek's son… I don't think she gave him a name sooo… let's call him Renef (Rin-e-f).

Story Start:

It was cool summer day and the castle was as cold as always. Crown Prince Renef wandered around the corridors looking for someone. He tucked his dirty blond hair behind his ear. Letting out a sigh he opened his orange-ish brown eyes, a trait that ran strong in their family. He placed a hand on stone column that was beside him as he looking across the courtyard. Not knowing how much history had taken place in this castle, in this certain place where the conclusion of a battle took place. It was all covered up so perfectly. Even he doesn't know the whole story, like anyone planned on telling him. He pushed off the column that he had come to lean on. He walked down the stairs and decided to try the herb garden again….

Shahi stood alone in a room his eyes focused on an empty bed. This was the place, the last place that he had ever laid eyes on his first and only love, Derek. His eyes started to grow watery with tears as he stretched out his arm slowly, but he didn't walk forward. He couldn't get any closer to it, he just couldn't. He pulled back his hand and looked at the palm. He couldn't touch him anymore, Shahi closed his fist. What a selfish man, leaving him all alone. He looked like a thought had hit him. He hadn't been left completely alone, had he? He turned to look towards the door he didn't even bother to close. He must be looking for him by now. Shahi let a small smile, painfully sad smile, grace his lips. He had better go look for him, he got angry so quickly, something that he would need to change if he was to be the next King of Grendia.

"He is still not here!" Renef thought in a frustrated tone. He let himself plop down on the ground brushing his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. The strong smell of herbs was intoxicating it smelled just like him, Shahi, this was his scent. This scent would just send him into a personal ecstasy. "Shahi," he breathes out.

"If your majesty is going to be sitting outside you should dress alittle warmer," Shahi voice rang in his ears. He snapped his head around to see the wind blowing Shahi's long silver hair all around his body his cool grey-blue eyes were resting on the princes sitting from.

"Shahi," Renef whines standing up. Shahi gives him a sweet smile but looks past him as always.

"The wind is really strong today you should be inside studying," Shahi says turns back to the castle. However he is stopped by Renef wrapping his arms around his slim waist. Shahi turns look at him still not fully looking at him. Renef looked straight into his far away gaze. It annoyed Renef now that he was older.

"Shahi," he breathes close to the others face. As Shahi looks past the young prince and sees a memory of his father and him embracing in the herb gardens. He is brought back to reality when he feels lips on his own. As Renef pulls away he is shocked at Shahi's expression. He was crying. Why was he crying? He didn't make any sounds as he cried like always. Renef brought him into a close embrace holding him close to his body. "Why can't you just look only to me," he whispers but Shahi doesn't seem to even here him now.

"Why?" Shahi thinks shakily in his mind. "Why am I haunted by you," he doesn't hold Renef back but cries on his shoulder anyway. "This place, I can't…"

Nails tap on the window seal looking over the herb gardens, as the person gives a disgusted look at the embracing prince and apothecary.

Kingdoms away an old friend is sitting at bar chugging down at beer.

"Aye, you guyz hear 'bout that ahhh –hiccup- assassination job?" a big burly unkempt man said very loudly so all his drunk friends could hear. "It's- its in Grendia that HUGE kingdom to the- to the –hiccup- west."

"Waaaaaat," one man answered drunk.

"I'm serious i- listen to me you bastard! I'm serious," he slurred. He swayed abit in his seat as he had got everyones attention. "They're willing to give you enough to retire on." Jeers are heard throughout bar in mocking disbelief. The man starts to tune the drunkers out as they start to argue.

"You know he's telling the truth right," the bartender got his attention. He turned his light green eyes to the man who was cleaning glass not even making eye contact with him. He gives him a sound in response. The bartender glanced at him quickly before returning to scanning the room. "It's over 10,000$," he says. The green eyed man put some coin on the bar and got up. Just as he reaches the door, "Hey," the bartender calls once more. He stops and looks back, "I wouldn't pass it up if I were you Reaper." The man just gave the tender a wicked smile as he left the bar.

As he walks down the street he looks up to the sun, the wind flutters his cloak a little. "Looks like they're about to be in trouble again," he says to no one. "Should we help them, you think," he looks over his shoulder and gives a genuine smile.

-Grendia one month later…

Renef was on the throne his 'grandfather' was traveling to see a dying relative so he was left in charge, with limitations of course. He looked bored as hell his chin resting on his knuckles with his elbow prompting him up. His legs where crossed as he leaned to one side of the throne, Shahi stood beside him standing next to the throne.

"Your majesty," the woman infront of him yelled bringing him back to the room. She scowled at him. "Pay attention you are to be the next king so you best know your policies," she snapped.

"Yes Aunt Lydia," he droned.

"Do not 'Aunt' me we have no blood," she whaled. "I can't believe my sister," she thinks harshly. The present queen, Queen Tiffany was her sister. (The author didn't give the second queen a name either. I don't think.) Her real nephew had died falling off a horse, losing the third air to the throne in span of three years was hard. "Then the king pulls this kid out of his ass," she bitterly thinks.

"What was the question, again," he asks now sitting up properly.

"Forget it we shall wait for my brother-in-law, the real king, to return," her words cut him deep. Renef truly wanted to be great king but this place was cold, there was no warmth here, no happiness. He let his eyes scanned the throne room. Shahi, his beloved, stood beside him as his aunt ushered the council out of the room. She turned to glare at him. "This is very disappointing prince see to it that you improve, or I fear for you future here," and with that and a flip of her dress she strutted out of the room.

"Such a cold place indeed," Renef sighed to himself. His 'grandfather' wasn't much better either. But to royalty blood was everything. Even if he wasn't wanted they were still the ones that seeked him out to give him the throne. Shahi nodded to him from beside him. Renef stood and placed a hand on Shahi's cheek and rubbed his thump loving across his face. He only stares into his eyes for a moment before breaking away. Shahi was getting colder too, Renef almost couldn't stand it anymore. Shahi was his only salvation in this hell. Why was he pulling away from him? He had said countless times for years now that he loved him and that he wasn't a child anymore. Why? His thoughts were cut short when someone bumped into him.

He looked down to see a young girl, his eyes grew cold realizing who she was. She was Aunt Lydia youngest daughter. Maria, she was quiet but strange. She would never talk to him only stare at him, no matter what he asked her or how friendly he was she would just give him that blank look. He sighed as she ran off, most likely to her mother. He rubbed his temples as he stepped out into the gardens. Then everything happened so fast that head spun.

"Intruder!" a guard yells.

"Die!," an unknown voice yells. Renef sees a man jump up infront of him sword draw. Greed clouded his eyes as he brought the sword down. Then he saw silver and it happened in slow motion. He looked down to see Shahi infront of him shielding his body from the assult. The gauards yelled commands as a few women screamed.

"NOOOO!," Renef thought as he was sure that Shahi would be struck down right infront of his eyes. His arms laced around Shahi's waist trying to pull him to the side as he turned his body.

"Gah," the man gaged and Renef heard a few gasps and the thump of a body. He turned his head back to his attacker who was now lying died before him an arrow in his throat. Renef aswell as the guards followed the line of the arrow to see who the shooter was. His month dropped slightly as someone stood proudly on top of the garden wall unafraid. His dark green hooded cloak covered the top half of his faces as the bottom of it flutter effortlessly around his knees. Showing only the knees of the light green pants he was wearing and brown laced up travelers boots went to just below his knees. A bow was in his left hand and he smirked proudly at his work.

"Who are you," one of the guards asked pointing a spear up at the man. He looks to the guard and laughs.

"Really?" he asks as he puts himself in crouching position on the wall now. "I save the future king and I get a spear pointed at me? Where's the justice in that?" as the man asks this he hooks his bow onto his back and place his hands on his knees. Keeping the proud smirk on his face.

"Why you-," the guard starts but is cut off.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE," Shahi yells at the man as he now stands on his own. Everyones attention is now on Shahi. He walks over to the wall. "Speak," the one on the wall cocks his head to the side as if he doesn't understand. "Say something," Shahi said his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Shahi," Renef said worry dripping from his voice. He reached out his hand to his love as the other man answered.

"What do you want me say?" he asks reaching up placing a hand on his hood. "It's been so long since we last spoke Shahi," he removes his hood to let his platinum blond hair to fall all around his body. His light green eyes lock with Shahi's grey-blue ones. Some gasps are heard with also some sounds of confusion.

"Nicole," Shahi says with an exasperated voice. Nicole gives him a wicked looking smile while waving down at him.

"Hey," he greets.

CHAPTER END:

Rose: Ok this is an idea I had from one of my favorite yaoi/shounan ai manga's from Kim Sae Young it's also called Boy Princess besides the title 'kiss me princess' that I used. I love this story if you like shounan ai you really need to read it if you haven't it's not very long but it is AWESOME! The story and art are just amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy princess/kiss me princess just the plot of 'this' story.

Rose: since this isn't a very big category for stories I would really like some reviews please just let me know what you think guys I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me Princess II

* * *

**Rose: Believe it or not I'm surprised that 15 people have read this, no one said anything though but still I'm pretty happy weather or not yall read for curiosity or you've read the actual Kiss Me Princess/ Boy Princess I'm happy and I hope to get response with this one though. ..**

**Nic: I'm sure you will.**

**Rose: Niki!-bears hugs- theirs my cute little prince!**

**Nic: What! Why I'm I still alittle kid in the openers but grown up in the story?**

**Rose: Because you're adorable this way.**

**Nic: But I want to be big and strong…**

**Rose: Oh! But you are... now disclaimer please….-cuddles Nic-**

**Nic: Rose dosen't own Boy Princes/Kiss me Princess or the toons just this idea.,**

**Rose: You know rereading the manga over again she really didn't give out a lot of names it's frustrating really. Like Derek's wife/ Shahi first love, I read like three volumes again and –no name, just her title. I know what her fucking title is damn it! Shit…**

* * *

**CHAPTER START:**

Shahi hadn't changed one bit in the past sixteen years. Nicole noted that quickly after his first, and only, outburst when he first arrived. Shahi was as quiet and distant as he remembered him to be. The crown princes gaze didn't make him feel anymore welcome. How was he going to get Shahi out of this one? Granted as a traitor to the kingdom himself he was in any position to complain about his treatment. This place had never been very warm to him anyway. The cold and dark hallways paid full tribute to his memories. Nothing had changed… nothing at all.

Nicole let his eyes shift to look at Shahi again. He still wore his tribal cloths but he could tell that time had been good to the man. His skin was as pale as it had been when they had first meet in the forest that day. His silver hair was still strange, those deep blue eyes held no emotion. He looked back to crown prince. He had to force his blood not the run cold. He looked so much like his father, it was scary. He movements freeze as his thoughts drift to Jed.

_Traitor…_

That's exactly what that man was. Nicole glared down at his food. He hadn't come here for this. He came to see about the assassination job… maybe. How many people here remembered him anyway? He had handled himself brilliantly as a child, because he was trying to impress_ that_ person. He scowled at the food infront of him. Any restraint that he ever had died _that day._ He looked around the room, this place still meant so much to him. Nicole let his scowl turn into a wicked grin as he thought about what kind of damage he could do to this place. How would _that_ person feel when his former home went down in flames? Nicole chuckled lightly to himself gaining the attention of those around him. Feeling eyes on him Nicole looked around seeing them stare at him. He let himself lightly blush, and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for you kind hospitality Crown Prince Renef," he says in a regal manner.

Renef gave him a suspicious look but smiled at Nicole none-the-less. "It is my pleasure, sir Knight, if you had not come when you I would most likely not be here to enjoy this delicious meal with you," he paused to set his fork down. He lanced his fingers together resting his chin on top as continues. "The food is to your liking?"

Nicole looked down at his plate practically tasting the tension between them. "It is absolutely divine," he answers giving the prince a charming smile. Renef looks slightly taken back by the man's charm. Unfortunately Renef's gaze shifts to Shahi. He breath catches in his throat when he sees Shahi staring at Nicole. He gave a quick glance to Nicole, seeing that he hadn't noticed yet.

"_Do they know eachother?"_ he asked himself. Shahi never talked about his past. Even when he spoke he made inhuman attempts to avoid the subject. Renef was too prideful to admit what he was feeling towards Nicole was jealously. The man may have saved his life, but he knew something about his love interest that Shahi himself would not tell him.

"My I be excused your majesty," Nicole asks in his regal voice. Renef leans back in his chair, giving the man a nod. Nicole politely excused himself and exited the room. Renef looked to Shahi again, the older mans gaze had returned to his plate once the other had left. Renef wanted to know. He wanted to know about Shahi's past.

* * *

_-Few minutes later-  
_

"Who are you," the woman asks. The young girl that had lead Nicole here stood beside the older woman. She reminded him of the old crown prince Derek's mother. Her eyes were cold and calculating. They wanted power and from the air around her she didn't care how she got it either.

"My lady, I am merely a traveling swordsman looking for work," he answered not revealing his name.

"Are you really," she asks a cold grin gracing her features.

Nicole looked up from where he was bowing a devilish grin appeared across his face. "I feel that it is easier to eliminate my target once I've given them a false since of security."

Her grins grows even wider and colder, "I see. You know the payment then?"

Nicole returns to his bow, "Of course m'lady."

She stands from her seat and commands him to stand. "This is my daughter," she gestures to the young girl and she steps forward. "Maria, you will be her bodyguard, for your cover mercenary." Nicole and Maria make eye contact, his eyes widen in realization. However he keeps his mouth shut as the woman continues. "I am Lady Lydia, you shall report to me once a week for your orders."

Nicole gives her a curious look, "forgive me m'lady, I do not understand."

"In light of a certain situation," she glared at Nicole. "Security has been doubled," she held up her hand to stop Nicole from speaking. "I am aware that you believe you can still preform the job, however I will not leave myself to be suspected." She intensified her glare, "I will triple the reward for you." Nicole returned to his bowing position showing that he agreed.

He knew how these types worked, they wanted no blood on their hands and no fingers able to point at them once the deed was done.

Oh how he hated royalty and politicians. He bit his tongue back for the moment, he had an alternative motive, staying longer wouldn't hurt. It would give him more time to plant the seeds of deception. This place is where it all started, and if he played his cards right this is where it would end aswell.

Foolish sister… bastard of a brother for putting him through all of this. Their decisions had literally ruined his life and he planned on returning it all ten fold.

"Your duties will begin in a few days," Lydia's voice cuts through his thoughts. "That should give you enough time to learn what your duties are and the layout of the castle." She now gestured to a guard beside her, "Rafael here will come to get you once your room is prepared." Nicole nods as he is escorted from the room.

Once the door was closed Maria looked up to her mother, "Mother I-,"

"Do not speak my child," she puts cold finger to the child's lips and kneels down to her level. "Everything will be just fine," she pulls Maria into an embrace. "No harm shall ever come to you," she coos to her child and pulls away for the next line. "Of this I can guarantee," her eyes were dark and wicked as she looked at her child. Maria inturn shrunk away from her mother. Knowing the worst and silently feared it for the crown prince.

* * *

_-Few moments later-  
_

Nicole roamed through the castle, the hallwatys hauntingly familiar. His blood ran cold as he approached the courtyard. It looked as if nothing had ever happen the bodies had been buried the blood cleaned off the white stone. He could still faintly hear the clanking of metal against metal as swords and axes clashed. The grunts and screams of the soldiers as the fought and died for what they felt was right. He walked over and placed his hand on the pillar, that he had been tied too. He scoffed, how hard had tried to free himself that day. To risk his life to save _him,_ how foolish. He turned so he placed his back on the pillar. He saw them like ghosts two soldiers guarding him as Prince Derek drew his arrow back in his bow. He felt the urge to struggle like he did that day. He didn't even there the soft tapping of feet as someone approached.

He had finally been able to lose the prince when someone called for his attention. Shahi wouldn't, no couldn't answer the young mans questions. The truth would destroy him, and Renef needed to rule this country. Even he knew that his existence was necessary even if he didn't fully comprehend it. _Would he ever?_

_"That's what he would want,"_ he thinks as he walks into the large courtyard. His breath hitched as he saw Nicole. _A living ghost from his past_. He stood there frozen just staring at the younger blonde. When Nicole didn't move or acknowledge him he slowly started to approach the other.

Once he got close enough he realized that Nicoles mind was elsewhere. His eyes where unfocused, seeing things that only he could see. _Was he haunted by the past aswell?_ Shahi found himself frozen again. Taking in all of Nicoles features, _he was just as he remembered_. Shahi found himself drawing closer to the Nicole's form.

Their noses were just touching when a soft hand was placed on his chest making him freeze in place. Shahi hadn't been looking at Nicole's eyes till now, he noticed that they were back in focus. The emotions flowing in his light green eyes were unreadable for the silver haired man.

"Don't, "Nicole whispered quietly. That one word was enough to make him step back and lower his gaze.

Nicole pushes himself off the pillar and walked past Shahi. Stopping only a few steps away keeping their backs to eachother. Nicole spoke, "you're still sad," he stated more than asked. Shahi picked his head up but didn't look to Nicole. Nicole turned his head to look over his shoulder at Shahi. "It's foolish to believe that you can stay frozen in time," Shahi holds his breathe. Nicole turned to face forward again as Shahi slowly turned his head to look at his friend in a past life. A life that he still clung to. "You are not blind," Nicole starts again, "so opened your eyes before you truly lose everything," Nicole turns to Shahi keeping his eyes closed given Shahi a huge grin.

Nicole then fled quickly from Shahi's presences, Shahi wanted to cry. He opened his mouth wanting to speak for the first time and his voice failed him. He brought a shaking hand to his throat. That smile held such sadness. The happiness that Nicole always possessed, that he envied and wished he had was no longer there.

What had happened to his younger friend?

END CHAPtER:

* * *

**Rose: Well… as you can see the chapters are going to be shorter then my normal, the beginning is quite angst, I didn't realize when I first started but it wont last much longer I just want you to know both males state of mind before things get into motion. Jed will be in this I promise, for those of you that like him.**

**Jed: What's that supposed to mean.**

**Rose: -pushes into hallway- You can't be here yet!**

**Jed: Whatever….-leaves-**

**Rose: -sighs and looks over the Nicole sleeping on her couch- He would ask so many questions. **

**June: Please review **

**Rose: When did you get here! I don't even know if you're going to be in this story yet!**

**June: -smiles-**

**Rose: ANYWAY… Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
